I'll follow you into the dark
by SeaInkBlot
Summary: "Because from that time back when you held my hand in yours and smiled so brightly, it gave me hope that maybe, maybe you'll be mine in the end" FemHarry/Draco. Living in Mystic Falls Virginia after the war away from Britain was supposed to be peaceful, however, Draco musses, things rarely go into plan whenever his wife's involved
1. Chapter 1

"Hello! This story was made because I couldn't get this persistent idea out of my head when I should be focusing on my numerous schoolworks. So, I decided to just go ahead and write it, fair warning though, English is not my first language so typo's and grammatical errors are sure to be seen from time to time. Anyways, enjoy reading!

Warning! Genderbend Character ahead, Non-canon AU. If you don't like Fem!Harry, back out now.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter series nor The Vampire Diaries, they belong to their own respective amazing authors, you may find similar tones to be found here from different stories already but I can assure you that I did not intend for that to happen.

"If someone told one Draco Malfoy that he's going to be living in a muggle populated town somewhere in America in the future, he's sure his younger self would've hexed the person until they were black and blue for suggesting such a thing. Seriously, He?! a Pureblood! The Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient of House of Malfoy, such utter insanity!.But, standing in front of a three storey modernized mansion, with parts of the walls made up of frosted glass walls which bear his house's and his wife's houses crests, he couldn't imagine living anywhere else in the world. "A hand clapped his shoulder, shacking him out of his stupor. Looking at the face of one Sirius Black, current Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient of the House of Black, he felt his face give a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you" Draco said. "This certainly hasn't been what I had in mind when you and mother told me about a house you're giving us". Sirius snobbishly turned his nose to the skies "Nothing less for my God daughter, besides with all the Blacks account, I could have have given my princess a castle you know" he snorted "Wouldn't that be a sight? A Dragon guarding the Princess and the nest, It fits perfectly."

Draco, who was used to such jokes from his family and friends, just let it slide. "When are they going to arrive?" "Tomorrow, in the early morning, they cant get her safely out tonight because of the celebrations, but under the cover the general chaos of Witches and Wizards trying to get to their homes after the party, they can blend in with the crowd." Sirius explained "In the mean time, you and I can familiarize ourselves to this lovely town and to the residents of Mystic Falls Virginia!" with that he walked towards the house.

The younger wizard let out a barely visible sigh "If we must"

AN: Im sorry if it's short, So, what d'ya think? Please let me know!

A/N2: Thank you for everyone that read and reviewed, i've sorted it out sorry for the inconvenience! Happy reading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black prides herself on the mask that she shows the people she interacts with, a calm face that seems to be carved from the finest ivory. Looking at the visitors for her daughter-in-law, she cant help but feel the last threads of her patience close to snapping. "Mr. Fudge, I would suggest that you depart from my ward's bedside and out of this hospital room as soon as possible, former Minister or not, you are not allowed here" she says sternly, slightly raising her voice she announces to the mans entourage of Reporters "the same is for you all as well, If any photo of Ms. Potter from this hospital room is to be found on any wizarding paper… " here she looks threatening to all of them "you can be assured that Lawyers of the Malfoy, Black and Potter Family would pay you a memorable visit"

"L-lady Mal-" Cornelius Fudge begins

"NOW"

A stampede of witches and wizards all hurrying to get out through the door was seen by the other patients and their visitors from the hallway, the commotion would have garnered much attention and confusing, regarding the audience if it had been an uncommon occurrence. But alas, since the day that the Girl- Who- Lived, the Woman- Who- Conquered, the Chosen One, Savior of the Wizarding World had been hospitalized at St. Mungos, persistent visitors can always be seen thrown out of her room by either the Malfoy matriarch or the Weasly matriarch with the help of Healer Tonks.

Narcissa would've pinched the bridge of her nose if she didn't have a reputation to maintain, as it is, she only had to endure this arrangement for a few more hours until her sister would relieve her in guarding her daughter-in-law from her over-zealous fans. After then, she was to attend a Ball organized 3 months after the battle to celebrate the end of the reign of terror of the most recent Dark Lord. Then, the plan to sneak Hariel out of Britain to America would be commenced. Looking at her now awake daughter-in-law though, she couldn't help but ask "How are you, dear?" going beside the bed then smoothing out a few locks of hair on Hariel's forehead "Did they wake you? Im sorry for not arriving sooner"

LINEBREAK

"...no, Draco and my goddaughter had already finished their studies in Scotland, which is a Boarding School for families descending from British Nobility. As of now though, they are taking a breather here for my goddaughter to recover from her Illness" hearing Sirius explain for the third time the circumstances of their 'vacation' is tiresome, all Draco wanted to do was to wait at the house for his wife to arrive together with his mother and their friends, more of Hariel's than his.

"and they are engaged to each other?" he could hear the slightly mocking mostly incredulity in the voice of one of the ladies that has surrounded Sirius in front of the bar at Mystic Grill. The head of House Black replied with a cheery voice that was sure to annoy some of the audience."yes, they are. To be wed officially once they turn the age of legal adults" here Draco can't help but huff quietly in his seat. Marry at legal age? He's already married to Hariel and considered adult in the eyes of the Wizarding world, and if it wasn't to evade scrutiny from their new muggle neighbors, he wouldn't have gone along with Hermione's plan of introducing themselves as engaged rather than married to avoid prying judgmental people whose sure to be looking at them as they are the first foreigners to relocate to the town in years.

"It certainly is a deviation from what we have from our own youth's here at Mystic Falls, Sirius" Mrs. Carol Lockwood said, having been persuaded to drop the 'Mr. Black' nonsense by Sirius himself, the Mayor's wife who welcomed the Black and Malfoy Family to town. "I know my son well enough that any question of him 'settling down' would've caused him to ask if I was drunk" shacking her head a bit she continued "there's just to much partying and having fun for him in his age that he'd outright refuse something permanent right now. He thinks that his father and I doesn't know what he's doing and thinking that he'd get away with the juvenile things he and his friends got into, honestly, what I'd give to have Tyler some sense of maturity" she finished half mournful half jokingly.

"hear, hear" some of the mothers echoed

"Well, there's nothing wrong with having fun" Sirius said "they're kids yet, however being brought up as Heirs and Heiresses of their families had tempered childish antics at a young age" he gave a small laugh "though heaven knows my mother tried, she failed of course"

Having enough of the conversations, Draco decided to go outside to venture to the nearby park. He caught Sirius' eye then gestured outside where he received a small nod in return giving him permission. Standing from his table, he couldn't help but notice some of the costumers in nearby tables looking at him, then averting their eyes to whisper to one another when they caught his gaze. One would think he'd be used to the stares of others, but Draco felt uncomfortable in them, because all he wanted was to be left alone and he's sure that sooner or later someone's going to approach him. 'Better to get out of here' he thinks, striding towards the doors.

LINEBREAK

Kingsley Shacklebolt, newly made Head of the Auror Forces was striding towards the Ministry's Lobby when he was called by the new Minister's voice. Petyr Whitehill is a Halfblood who used his father's family connections to rise in the Wizengamot politics and through his own wits and cunning, gather his power base to be pushed as Minister of Magic, viewed to be as one of the more level headed pacifist elder in the House of Nobles with hair more Grays than Black and face lined with neutral expressions, no one would guess that he was as zealous as any other Harry Potter Fan. Always trying to 'visit' Hariel together with his Grandsons or any male relative that does not have a large age gap with the Girl-who-lived so as to 'introduce' them to each other, Fortunately, Kingsley mussed, she was only awake one time the Minister and his relative visited her in , and whenever the Minister came back with another relative she was always "asleep". "Head Auror Shacklebolt!" called the man, Kingsley politely waited for the Minister to catch up "Minister" he greeted with a nod.

"Good Day, Kingsley" started the Minister "I was hoping to talk to you before you head home" he says "Come, we can walk and talk towards the lobby" turning to Kingsley and walking ahead a few steps. Kingsley follows "what would you need to ask of me Minister?" he asks directly to the point, keeping his left hand near to his robe pocket away from the Minister.

"Oh, nothing much, Head Auror. I was hoping if you knew if Ms. Potter would be attending tonight's ball?" Whitehill asks "but if not, then can you accompany me to St. Mungos to ask her?". Kingsley was already thinking of an excuse for Hariel before the Minister was finished with his sentence.

"According to Healer Tonks, Auror Tonks' mother, Ms. Potter has entered deep sleep in order to recover from her magical exhaustion and injuries incurred during the war and the year she went missing" Kingsley delivers as serious as he could "therefore, they have decided together with her Guardians that it is better to transfer Ms. Potter in a more secure environment until she recovers" he states to the Minister noting the disappointment in the older man's eyes.

"How unfortunate" the Minister says "I was hoping Ms. Potter can share a few words for the people at the ball, such same she couldn't attend, but of course her health and recovery is much more important" though says more quietly "the meeting with Dignitaries though..."

Kingsley acted like he didn't hear a thing about the Ministers last sentence. Arriving at the apparition point Kingsley turned to Minister Whitehill "Please excuse me Minister, Im sorry if I wasn't of much help" he gave a short bow

Whitehill was quick about placating the Head Auror though "Ah, think nothing of it Kingsley!, you were very helpful. Thank you for informing me, have safe travels" and with a short nod tothe Minister Kingsley apparated.

Landing on a dark deserted alleyway on the streets of London, Kingsley walked through a few more alleys till he apparated again at the entrance to St. Mungos. While walking through the hallways towards Hariel's rooms, his mind was working fast on how to relay this news to- as was dubbed by the hospitals residents- 'Guardians of room Potter'. 'Well', he steels himself before opening the door 'time to face the music'.

LINEBREAK

Hariel Lilian Potter-Black-Malfoy, why oh why can't hyphens leave her alone, was watching Narcissa Malfoy, her Mother-in-law go through the gifts left to her by her fans. Being confined to the bed, without nothing to do and honestly not wanting to move anyways, she watched and listened to Cissa critique each and every gift she came across, until the sound of door opening distracted her. When she found that it was Kingsley, she greeted the man as cheerily as she could.

"Hello Kingsley, how are you"? Hariel asked. Giving a short bow and a pat to her hand, Kingsley gave his own greetings. "I am well, thank you for asking. How about you?" Hariel tilted her head to the side with a small smile "Im fine, considering the circumstances" she said "You're a few hours early Kingsley, is something the matter?" she asks. By this point Narcissa had turned her attention to them "Kingsley?" Narcissa asked.

"We may have a small.. issue that needs to be discussed" Kinglsey said carefully

A fine blond brow rose "and what is that?"

"The Minister may or may not request or demand, you could say, to know where the location of Hariel would be" he said "while that may have been in our calculations and already prepared for counters, I believe that the Ball tonight would host not only England born Wizards but also dignitaries from the various Magical communities around the globe, therefore it would not only be Whitehill demanding audience with Hariel but also the the representatives as well." he takes a deep breath "and as much as the Minister's backbone can hold, he can't last to deny them to see the Savior of the Wizarding world"

Hariel shifts in her bed, only one thought running through their heads. They can't very well deny the dignitaries for fear of offending them and creating problems with the other countries. But meeting them would open the possibility of accepting proposals. 'That's right' Hariel thinks angrily 'for all the work I've done for peace in England, all they could see is a girl to be made a homemaker off' and Hariel really is tired of all of it, as Lady and Heiress of Houses Potter and Black, she can she for herself that whoever marries her would have control on her and her houses. Being connected to her name would also guarantee power through political means, it is all a great headache for Hariel, 'if only my marriage to Draco can be legitimized, I wouldn't be having this problem right now' she thinks sullenly. With thoughts of her husband, Hariel turned wistful 'soon, soon I'll be with him again' then thinking of the future and how she's going to enjoy living with Draco.

Meanwhile, the two adults were discussing what they are going to do next. Kingsley suggested Fidelus, and moving up their schedule, and while Narcissa considered, it she was also skeptical about the method. "we'd have to call on Sirius as soon as possible, and everyone part of the plan" Narcissa finally said after a long silence. Kinglsey nodded then proceeded to take out a coin from his pocket, which looked like a Galleon but had PW ingrained initials in the coin. He tapped it with his wand and said "emergency meeting at half hour", the coin vibrating for a moment then staying still. Kingsley turned to Narcissa as the message was delivered. He took out a golden tasseled rope then placed it on the table "this is a portkey that I'd acquired for the travel, It would only transport them to the edge of Virginia, then they'll have to travel the muggle way to the town they are going to reside in. It is set to go off at midnight"

"Thank you Kingsley" Hariel said catching his last few sentences. Narcissa giving a small nod of thanks to the Head Auror. "Whose going to be my escorts though?" Hariel questioned.

"That be us-"

"-dear Harry"

Twin voices sounded from the direction of the door, and once more the company inside the room looked towards the new comers. "Hello Harry" greeted one Charlie Weasley, at his sides were the twin pranksters Fred and George Weasley.

AN: whew! That's tiring! Some clarifications are as follows, since this is an AU I'll put some groundwork on the world of HP and what happened to the war.

Please Read! Important:

1\. Petunia wasn't completely stonehearted towards Hariel, leading her to be aware of the Magical world before her 11th birthday. With Lily's stories, Petunia was able to educate Hariel with some of the knowledge she got from her sister. This leads to Hariel with Petunia as escort to Diagon Alley and substituting Hagrid as the one to gift Hedwig to Hariel.

2\. Hariel and Draco still met at Madam Malkins, but without Hagrid to be Draco's focus, and Hariel's knowledge of the Wizarding world they got along fine as friends.

3\. Draco and Ron's interaction are tempered to a few heated words and not outright hate because of Hariel's mediation.

4\. Sirius was pardoned and let out of Azkaban before the end of First Year since someone from the Gryffindor tower accidentally misfired an Animagus Revealing spell at Scabbers, leading to chaos to calling the Head of house to her recognizing Peter to him being handed over to the Aurors then given an ASAP trial, leaving Sirius to be free by the time the Finals exams were to start.

5\. Canon events/adventure Happend except Prisoner of Azkaban wherein Peter was the one who escaped, and until Goblet of Fire where Cedric died to which HE DIDN'T because Hariel Blocked the AK with a tombstone statue and Ced was only knocked out throughout the whole sacrifice scene. Order of the Phoenix was not at Grimmauld Place as headquarters but at Godrics Hollow, Dumbledor Manor. And Until Mr. Weasleys attack by Nagini, Hariel was time and time again reminded that Voldemort was trying to get her take something from the Prophecy room by Lucius, having recognized that Draco truly did care for the Potter Heiress and decided to draw her away from danger as much as he can without giving himself up.

6\. Sirius is alive: Because Lucius Malfoy gave Hariel warning to NOT GO at the Department of Mysteries, because the Dark Lord had convinced Hariel to go retrieve the Prophecy thinking that he had someone she holds dear which HE DOES NOT. Voldemort is forced to go himself then get caught when the Order sounded the alarm, which exposed the Dark Lord. Hariel takes it the day after then letting Severus learn the words of the prophecy to be relayed to Voldemort.

7\. Romance happened before the start of 4th year, to which progressed as Draco was Hariel's partner at Yule Ball and the hostage at Black Lake. He didn't became one of Umbridge's Inquisitor squad, imagine Pansy was. Fudge was booted out of office, then came Rufus then Pius then the OC-Whitehill, Kinglsey didn't want the Minister seat, he preffered to be Head Auror instead.

I think that's it for now. If you have any questions or clarifications just PM me or Review. Regarding on how FemHarry/Draco came to be, I was planning on writing flashbacks but then again we'll see. I won't update often, Im on my last weeks of school and hopefully I'll Graduate this June(Pray for me please!). Anyways, thank you for reading don't forget to review!


End file.
